


Warden Twins

by Blossom_Strife



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Actually kinda canon wow, Multi, Ratings and tags to be added, Tons of platonic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossom_Strife/pseuds/Blossom_Strife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon Age: Origins but with twin wardens.<br/>Based on a roleplay, follows canon the majority of the time.<br/>I have no idea how to describe it I swear I'm better at actually writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warden Twins

**Author's Note:**

> So I dont know if im ever going to finish this, maybe i'll get around to it but writers block is a bitch and I get too distrated too easily to sit down to write something fully. (Even this took several tries). Sorry.

**_Pt 1: Ostagar_ **

_"Take another step, human, and I guarantee it shall be your last._

_My friends are dead and my life is in tatters because of you and your kin._

_I have nothing to lose, but you still possess your other eye."_

_~Kallian/Darrian Tabris_

 

~*~

 

Darrian had very little to expect of the Grey Wardens. 

Very few tales of their heroism reached the slums of Denerim, and his only knowledge was of the now extinct griffons they had once ridden on. It was always hard to focus on other stories when you were making up your own tales of great elven warriors and adventurers too, so he may have not been paying attention when they were told to him. 

He didn’t quite know what to expect from the looming walls of Ostagar, but he did know what his basic senses told him: it was very big, very noisy and smelled vaguely of sweat. 

Darrian quickly strode through the front gates, returning the friendly greetings of the guards with wary nods. Past experiences had taught him that it was usually a good idea to avoid humans in power, something that had served him well. That is, until he slaughtered the Arl’s son. In hindsight, that probably wasn’t the best idea. 

He looks around the crowds of people, sharp amber eyes scanning the large clusters of people talking, training and praying. He ran a hand through his russet hair. Where were all the elves? He couldn’t see a single elf among the bustling mass of people that weren’t servants. His heart tightened in his chest but he breathed in, puffed his chest out and raised his head, determined to look as confident and as at ease as even the most senior commanders in the fortress.

 

~*~

 

“I have business I must attend to. You may find me at the Grey Warden tent on the other side of this bridge, should you need to.” Kallian inclined her head to Duncan before he crossed the bridge, leaving hdr by herself for the moment. Duncan’s explanation of the Grey Wardens was enough to convince Kallian that she had made the correct choice in going with him. If her past in the tower had taught her anything, it would be that mages were scarcely recruited into the Grey Wardens, only ever as allies to the small army, but the thought didn’t bother her. She looked forwards to joining the Warden ranks, even if the large fortress seemed a little daunting. 

A little nervous, she headed over the bridge, returning the guard’s greetings with small smiles before slipping between the tents. She ended up in a quieter area of the fortress overlooking the Kocari Wilds, spending a moment to pull her dark copper hair out of her face and into a bun at the base of her skull. The view calmed her nerves in a way that she couldn’t explain, allowing her to face the task of finding the other recruits with a clearer mind. She adjusted the position of her staff before returning to the main camp, bright amber eyes scanning the crowd. As she navigated through the crowds, she spotted russet hair, recognizing the style and height of the male as what had been described to her. 

 

~*~

 

Darrian's ears twitched as he heard the unmistakable sound of someone approaching. He whipped around far too quickly for the motion to be deemed casual and paused. The elf approaching was a mage with similar appearances to the recruit that had been rumoured to arrive by the other Wardens. He hesitated, looking from the mage to his own hands before signing a quick 'Hello, who are you?’. He was unsure if the recruit even understood sign language, but it never hurt to try. She blinked in surprise at his signing, cautiously signing back. 

'Neria Surana. And you?’ Her birth names were ones that only Duncan knew, and she hoped that it would stay that way. She gently smiled at the russet, hoping to calm the nervousness that she could see in his eyes.

'Darrian.’ He responded, hesitating before adding 'Tabris’ for good measure. He was proud of his home and family, undoubtedly, but he didn’t know if he deserved to still be one of them after how he left them behind. He shook the thoughts away and offered her a shaky smile, extending a hand. That was all in the past, and it was time to move on, to focus on befriending the mage in front of him with her knowledge of sign language. Kallian took the extended hand, smile widening happily. She looked slightly relieved that at least one person in camp understood sign language. After taking a moment to think, she signed something else. 'Do you want to look around camp with me? I assume you too are a little lost. We could do with sticking together for the next battle, and what’s a better way to make friends than looking around camp together?’ Darrian's smile grew more genuine as he nodded. 

‘Should we find Duncan first? He will likely have something for us to do.’ He glanced around, looking for the taller Warden in the sea of people. Kallian nodded in agreement before turning on heel, looking over the camp. Her fingers wrapped around his wrist, gently tugging him behind her as she made her way through the crowd towards the pit fire in the middle of camp. Her robes tangled around her ankles and she made a mental note to adapt the length of the skirt as soon as she could. Darrian allowed himself to be pulled along, still studying the area around him. 

The fortress was large and actually fairly clean -which immediately set it apart from the Alienage- but there was also the familiar bustle of people. If there was a large tree in the centre of it all, it truly would be like his home. 

 

~*~

 

Kallian stopped besides Duncan, reaching to touch his arm to snap him out of his fire induced state. 

‘Is there anything we need to do?’ She signed, nudging Darrian to get him to pay attention. 

“Feel free to explore the camp here as you wish.” Darrian looked to Duncan as he began to speak. “All I ask is that you do not leave it for the time being. There is another Grey Warden in the camp by the name of Alistair.” Darrian glanced towards Kallian at the name, eyebrow raised. “When you are ready, seek him out and tell him it’s time to summon the other recruits.” Duncan turned back to the fire as Kallian turned to face Darrian, her eyes reflecting the firelight in a way that made it seem like they were sparkling. 

‘We should see if we can find the other two recruits and speak to the kennelmaster first and explore the camp at the same time, which leaves finding Alistair. Is that okay?’ He nodded, grinning. In all honesty, he just wanted to see the dog, but he wouldn’t mind meeting the others as well. 

Kallian looked around before heading off again, having seen Wynne standing beneath a tree. Darrian trailed behind, not interested in conversing with another mage yet. 

“What do we have here? I heard that one of the Grey Warden recruits was from the Circle. I don’t believe we’ve met, but I’ve certainly heard a lot about your talent. My name is Wynne, and I congratulate you on your Harrowing. Marvelous work, the Fade is a dangerous place.”

‘I found it terrifying, to be honest.’ Kallian replied, easily falling back into the signing patterns they used in the circle.

“I thought the same. It’s good that you can admit that. So, a Grey Warden… fighting alongside the king. Not too shabby for someone just out of apprenticeship.”

‘I just hope I don’t disappoint anyone.’

“Ah, child… you’ve been taught well. Use what you know and have faith in yourself. Mages have always been pivotal in the fight against the darkspawn. Perhaps you’ll be the one to turn the tide this time.”

‘You’ve faced darkspawn before?’

“Stragglers, yes--not the vast horde the scouts speak of. I wonder, how much do you know of the connection between darkspawn and the Fade?”

‘I know that the Fade is where you go when you dream.’

“Any time your spirit leaves your earthly body, whether it’s to dream to to die, it passes into the realm we call the Fade. It’s home to many spirits, some benevolent, others far less so. At the heart of the Fade lies the Black City.”

‘So darkspawn are dream spirits?’

“Sadly, no. They are kin to neither the gentle Fade spirits nor the malevolent demons. Shamefully, they were once the souls of men. Some say the Black City was once the seat of the Maker. But when mages from the Tevinter Imperium found a way into the city, it was tainted with their sin. That taint transformed those men, turning them into twisted reflections of their own hearts. And the Maker cast them back to the earth, where they became the first darkspawn. At least, that’s what the Chant of Light says.”.

‘I’ve heard that story before.’ Darrian butted in. 

“It may be allegory, meant to teach us that our own evil causes suffering. Or it may be true. It is as good an explanation than any, for now.”

‘At least it’s something to ponder.’ Kallian replied.

“Yes, occasionally it is wise to contemplate one’s actions. But I am certain that Duncan has more for the two of you to do that talk to me.” Kallian dropped into a neat curtsy before turning to Darrian. 

‘To the kennel?’ Darrian smiled before leading Kallian to the kennel master. 

 

~*~

 

“Hmmm. This isn’t good. I’d hate to waste such a promising member of the breed.” The kennel master sighed as the two approached. “Are you the new Wardens?” He asked, turning to the two. “I could use some help.” 

‘What’s the problem?’ Darrian asked, Kallian translating his signing by forming the words in the air in front of herself.

“This is a mabari. Smart breed, and strong. His owner died in the last battle, and the poor hound swallowed darkspawn blood. I have medicine that might help, but I need him muzzled first.”

‘I’ll give it a shot.’

“Go in the pen and let him smell you. We’ll know right away if he’ll respond. Let’s hope this works, I’d really hate to have to put him down.” The dog looked up at Darrian respectively as he entered the pen, Kallian at his back. She knelt down in front of the mabari and motioned Darrian to do the same, gently guiding him to put on the muzzle while stroking the dog to calm him. Darrian felt pity for the dog, its pain shining through the veil of respect in its eyes. He offered a shaky smile as he stood again, heading out of the kennel behind Kallian. 

“Well done! Now I can treat the dog properly--poor fellow. Come to think of it, are you heading into the Wilds any time soon?”

‘We might be. Why?” Darrian replied. 

“There is a particular herb I could use to improve the Dog’s chances. It’s a flower that grows in the swamps here, if I remember. If you happen across it, I could use it. It’s very distinctive: all white with a blood-red center.” 

‘I’ll see if I can find one.’

“Good. In the meantime, I’ll begin treating our poor friend.”

 

~*~

 

“Look carefully men, this wretched thing is a darkspawn.” Kallian paused at the top of the slope to the training area, turning towards the group gathered around a dead darkspawn. Darrian raised an eyebrow but said nothing. “They’re strong, and cunning smart. But don’t listen to those old wives’ tales, They can be killed. Stick them with your sword enough, they go down. 

“Their blood is black as sin and poisonous. Don’t even touch it. You get tainted with that blood and you may as well slit your throat. We’ve lost many dogs already. Had to muzzle them to keep them from biting. It’s a long and painful way to die. 

“There are lots of darkspawn, different kinds. We’re getting reports of things we’ve never even heard of. Our short friend here, for instance,” The lecturer gestured towards the body, “is something called a ‘genlock’. They’re pretty common in the horde, but we’ve seen others much larger. We don’t know where these new darkspawn are coming from, or what they can do. All I can say is to use caution. There aren’t any we’ve seen that won’t die once they bleed enough.” Kallian’s eyes drifted towards the men doing archery practice, and she found herself, approaching just to watch the smooth motion of pulling back the bow string. She seemed not to have ever seen a bow in action before, and Darrian found himself pondering over how sheltered the circles really were for a few moments before finding someone who knew how to sign and asking them where the other recruits might be. He nodded in thanks at the answer, waiting for Kallian before he continued on. 

 

~*~

 

Darrian lead Kallian back across the camp, looking around for the recruit that he was told would be in the area. 

“Well, you’re not what I thought you’d be.” The two spin round to face the voice. 

‘What did you think we’d be?’ Kallian replied, trying to cover her less than casual turn.

“Not two female elves,” Both Darrian and Kallian cringed, “yet here you are. The name’s Daveth. It’s about bloody time you came along. I was beginning to think that they cooked this ritual up just for our benefit.” 

‘What do you know about the ritual?’ Darrian asked. 

“I happened to be sneaking around camp last night, see, and I overheard a couple of Grey Wardens talking, so I listen in for a bit. I’m thinking they plan to send us into the Wilds.”

‘Aren’t there barbarians in the Wilds?’ Kallian tried to hide her smile.

“Chasind barbarians, yes. Cannibals. And witches, too! My home village isn’t far, and I grew up on tales about the Wilds. Even been there a few times… scary place.” Kallian turned away slightly to hide her now visible smile, leaving Darrian to continue the conversation. 

‘Why would they send us into the forest?’

“Sounds like some kind of test. Maybe we’ll hunt a souvenir or two. It’s all too secretive for me. Makes my nose twitch. I guess we’ll have to wait and see. Like we have a choice.”

‘I’ll watch your back if you watch mine.’ Kallian added.

“Oh, I’ll watch your back.” Daveth chuckled. 

‘Just don’t get too distracted back there.’

“I’ll try to keep my wits about me. Anyway, I expect it’s time to get back to Duncan. That’s where I’ll be if you need me for anything.” Kallian began laughing as soon as Daveth wasn’t looking at her, a smile lighting up their face. 

‘At least he’s better at trying to flirt than Cullen. I suppose he wasn’t allowed to get close to me, but I would have had to have been blind to not see the way he looked at me. And when I finally confronted him about it he ran from the conversation. Put me down in about the most gentle way he could without actually doing so and sprinted down the hallway. I suppose they both did immediately assume that I was straight. I guess that that is something that just happens though.’

'I’ve found that an angry snarl is often enough to make them second-guess.’ Darrian replied.

'Huh, maybe I should have tried that.’ With a sigh, Kallian lead Darrian up the slope, the skirt of her robes in one hand. At his instruction, they approach the warrior standing near the chantry sister.

“Greetings, you must be the new recruits we’ve heard about?” 

‘Yes, Kallian and Darrian.’ 

“Ser Jory is my name. I hail from Redcliffe, where I served as a knight under the command of Arl Eamon. I wasn’t aware that elves could join the Grey Wardens. Those camped in the valley are all human.”

‘Perhaps they saved the best till last.’ Kallian hid her look of disgust at the comment.  _ Wasn’t aware _ her ass.

“You obviously impressed Duncan, and that’s enough for me. I hope we are all lucky enough to eventually join the Grey Wardens. Is it not thrilling to be given that chance?”

‘Aren’t you nervous about fighting the darkspawn?’

“I would be lying if I said I wasn’t. As a boy, my mother told us that darkspawn hunted down all children who misbehaved. It is a foolish superstition, I know, but I still shiver when I think of fighting them. Tell me, has anyone told you what this joining ritual entails?”

‘It’s all a big secret apparently.’

“I never heard of such a ritual. I had no idea there were more tests after getting recruited. I suppose since you’re finally here I’d best get back to Duncan. I shall see you there.”  Kallian watched Jory leave, looking back to Darrian when he tugged her sleeve.

‘The prisoner there. We should talk to him.’ Kallian nodded, allowing Darrian to lead her over.

“Heh… someone finally comes and talks to the lone prisoner? I don’t suppose you’ve come to sentence me.” The prisoner stood up from where he was seated in his cage. 

‘No, we haven’t.’ Darrian replies, looking to Kallian to draw the words into the air again.

“I don’t suppose you have a bit of kindness in you? All I want is food and water. They haven’t fed me since I was locked up and I’m starving.”

‘I’ll see what I can do.’

“Just ask my guard for his dinner; I saw him put it in his coat.” Darrian nodded, turning to Kallian.

‘I don’t suppose you can steal it?’ She asked. He shrugged, sneaking up behind the guard and pulling the pouch with the food in from his belt. He takes the food out and hands it Kallian, returning the pouch.

“So…? Brought me some food, have you? I’m so hungry I could faint dead away.” Kallian wordlessly passed him the food. “Much obliged. You’re a kind soul, you are! May Andraste herself rain blessings upon you!” With a nod, Kallian turned back to Darrian. 

‘You wanna go anywhere else?’ Darrian shrugs. 

‘I suppose the only place left is where Alistair must be.’

‘Lead on then.’ Kallian gestured for Darrian to go on with one hand, the other skimming over the skirt of their robes again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boi, here we go.
> 
> Also this is mainly unedited so point out any mistakes and I'll fix them at some point I promise.


End file.
